


Get Lost Hood (Or Not, You're Cute)

by Dystopian_Daydream



Series: Old Things I Wrote [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Greasers, First Meetings, I did this for a project in eighth grade, I'm sleep deprived so I just changed names, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, No Beta, Outsiders AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Daydream/pseuds/Dystopian_Daydream
Summary: I wish my boyfriend Thomas wouldn’t drink so much. I wish my other sober friends wouldn’t let him drive. When he drinks, he turns into a completely different person. He goes from being all sweet and sincere to being cold, mean, and dangerous. As soon as we are done almost crashing a few times, we arrive at the Drive-In, the old outdoor theater with a great lot but terrible seats. I get out of the car and walk away, my best friend Lafayette close behind me.This is what happens when you go through your old google drive. I found this and said, why not put hamilton in this. Enjoy!





	Get Lost Hood (Or Not, You're Cute)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for this cringe worthy read

     I wish my boyfriend Thomas wouldn’t drink so much. I wish my other sober friends wouldn’t let him drive. When he drinks, he turns into a completely different person. He goes from being all sweet and sincere to being cold, mean, and dangerous. As soon as we are done almost crashing a few times, we arrive at the Drive-In, the old outdoor theater with a great lot, but terrible seats. I get out of the car and walk away.

     “Cherry! Where are you going? You can’t just leave!” Lafayette's boyfriend slurs. His name is Ben, he drinks a lot too.

     I yell back at them, very frustrated,”I am going to see a movie, like I came here for. And I am going to do that without sitting with alcoholics,” I begin to walk away at a fast pace,”Laf, are you going with me or are you putting up with these fools all night, because I sure am not.”

     We both saunter down to the chairs set up for all the greasy hoods. In this situation, we are the ones sticking out. I couldn’t wait to see the look on Thomas's face when he sees me sitting down here. Laf gets up to get popcorn and Coke for us, then my small, independent victory is ruined when these Greasers come and sit down behind Lafayette and me. We can tell they are trouble.

     This one hood, cute in his own way, with blazing cold blue eyes with a sensitive core. He impresses me with his good looks, then he ruins it by acting like a fool. I believe I heard his cuter friend with brown red hair call him Washington, he begins to call us horrible names, just as Laf brings our food back.

     “Will you be quiet?” I try to calmly ask him. When he keeps calling us Soc trash, I turn back around and shout at him,”Shut your trap Greaser! Get lost hood!”

     “Ok, I think I will get you a drink,” he says to me.

     I notice his other friends laughing and realize that tonight could be asking for a lot of trouble.

     “Are you going to start in on us too?” I snap at them,”Naw, you guys look too nice to act like that.” As Laf and I look at them, we both see the same look in their eyes, nervousness and innocence. We immediately can tell they are different.

     “What are y'all's names?  I’m Alexander, but most people call me Alex.” I politely tell them.

     “I’m John Turtle Laurens, it even says so on my birth certificate. My dad was original,” the one with reddish brown hair says.

     “I’m Aaron,” the other one stammers while darting his eyes.

     I glance over to Laf and Aaron, deep in a conversation.”Why don’t y’all sweet boys come and sit up here where the moon can smile down on us and you can protect us from some mean Greasers,” I ask them.

     “Sure, why not?” Aaron stammers.

     They come down to the row where we are sitting. I can tell that they are really nice under all that grease.

     Suddenly, I hear a deep voice that says,”What are you Greasers doing with these girls?”

     Aaron turns whiter than a sheet and says between breaths,”Lordy Herc, you near gave me a heart attack.”

     “I found you again. Here’s your drink to cool you down,” Washington says in a drunken haze.

     “You cool off jerk!” I grab the drink and throw it at his face.”John, would you come with me to get some more food,” I say after I regain my composure. As we walk to the concession stand, I ask him a question.

     “Why is that Aaron kid so nervous all the time.” 

     “He was jumped a few months back, nearly to death, by this Soc kid in a ratty blue Mustang with seven blue, red, and purple rings. After that, he started carrying a switchblade all the time,” John grimly recalled.

     I feel my face go a ghastly white and my blood turn into ice. I remember Thomas coming to my house wearing all seven of his rings. He told me he beat this greaser to a pulp and left him for dead. I feel horrible but decide to keep it to myself. After many moments of silence, I croak out,”Did you ever find out who it was?”

     “No, but if Aaron is ever jumped again, he won’t let them hurt him or anybody else, over his dead body,” John states.

     After we arrive back at the seats and finish the movie, Herc, Aaron, and John offer to walk us the seventeen mile trek back to our houses. We kindly accept because we don’t want to be in a car with the two crazy drunks we call our boyfriends. I only love Thomas because he loves me, and I need love in my life to not be lonely. 

     As we walk, Lafayette and Herc are engaged in a conversation that only they could understand. I notice that in about thirty minutes, we have made it five blocks. At the rate we are going, we will be lucky to make it there be next week.

     “Umm Alex? Look what is coming,” Laf gasps. 

     “What is it? The devil?” Herc jokes.

     “Worse. Our boyfriends. They look drunk, so be prepared,” I warn them.

     The boys climb out of the car and stagger over to the side walk. Even in the dull light, I can see Aaron shaking and reaching for his switchblade.

     Our boyfriends had arrived, and they were drunk and mad. I knew right then that they were in no mood to play around.

     “So these are the grease traps that picked up our girls” Thomas angrily says.

     “You better watch yourself. We don’t want trouble,” Aaron stammers.

     I zone out of this battle of the East Side and the West Side. I came back to reality and see John, Herc, and Aaron with blades and broken bottles ready to fight. This is what I hate most about the trouble of our world.

     “Girls, get in the car. Let’s ditch these Greasers,” Ben stutters.

     “We can’t let these hoods get our girls,” Thomas spits.

     “We will go with you. Just no fighting! Please!” I plead, “I don’t want all this fighting! We will go with you Thomas,” I walk over to John, looking quite shocked at what I did, and tell him, “If I ever see George Washington again, I’d-I’d probably fall in love with him.” That all was a lie, I just had to make him get away from me. Truth is, I fell in love with John Turtle Laurens, the purest Greaser of them all.

     As soon as I get in the car, I regret it. Thomas and Ben begin to curse at Laf and I for making them look like cheap Socs that can’t even keep a broad. He says that he didn’t want us to get hurt by the evil, dangerous Greasers. I don’t know why I ever tried to love him, because after tonight, I learned that he didn’t love me like he said he did. Right after Thomas drops Laf off, he begins to drink again. The rank smell of his car was as bad as old sweaty socks.

     “Get out of my car. Ben and I have to go pick up a few friends, then we have to teach those Greasers a lesson for trying to get our girls,” Thomas says to me coldly.

     My heart stops, Herc and Aaron knew how to fight, but John didn’t like to fight either and I wouldn’t be able to handle what they do to him.  

     I was right about tonight, it was asking for a whole lot of trouble. The thing that bothered me the most was I couldn’t do a thing about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you (lol)
> 
> If you actually liked it and want me to continue, comment. Or if you would like to see some of my other old writing with Hamilton mixed in, comment. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day. Love y'all!!!


End file.
